


Shopping with Hermione

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: She loved a good second hand book sale herself, and had a tidy stack next to her too, but she had a sense of restraint, unlike her idiot wife.Sheknew when to stop.





	Shopping with Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash Februrary, Day 22 prompt 'Shopping'.
> 
> First line and ship prompted by seductresses-temple.

“You’re impossible,” Pansy huffed, as she gave up the fight for dignity and sat herself down right there on the floor.

“Love you too,” Hermione murmured, clearly not giving her the attention she deserved.

Pansy inhaled sharply. “Oh no. _No_. That was not an endearment. Do not give me that crap. I do not love you right now. Right now, you are a pain in my arse, Granger!” she snapped. “Right now I hate you. Absolute opposite of love. You are _insufferable._ ”

Hermione made a humming sound of acknowledgement and added the book she’d been leafing through to the stack levitating beside her.

If Pansy had been in her Animagus form she’d have puffed up from her irritation by now. ‘Puffy Pug Pansy’ Hermione liked to call her when she did that, when the hairs along her spine stuck upright from outrage.

The memory of the insult only made her angrier.

“We can come back tomorrow!” she hissed, folding her arms and eyeing the hovering stack of books, wondering if she could make a few disappear without Hermione noticing. “The market’s on all week.”

_That_ finally got Hermione’s attention. She turned to give her a most disappointed look. Or, she tried. The air above Pansy got the brunt of it and by the time Hermione looked down and realised she was on the floor, it had become more a thing of confusion than disappointment.

“All the good ones will be gone!”

“My passion for you will be gone if you keep this up,” Pansy said spitefully. Her feet were hurting something awful from how long she’d been following Hermione around. Heels had perhaps been unwise, but she hadn’t expected the book stall to have so many books. And so many interesting and rare books at that.

She loved a good second hand book sale herself, and had a tidy stack next to her too, but she had a sense of restraint, unlike her idiot wife. _She_ knew when to stop.

Hermione frowned down at her as if trying to understand why she was on the floor when Pansy had been ranting about the dirty state of it only an hour earlier. Then her attention shifted to the stack of books beside her.

Pansy slapped her hand down on top of her pile so hard it sent a shockwave up her arm.

“No!” she hissed. “ _Mine_!”

With a loud scoff, Hermione turned back to the shelves. “You’re impossible,” she muttered.

Pansy bit her tongue. A sharp stab of pain was worth denying Hermione her instinctual response to that. She did _not_ love her in this moment. Not one bit.


End file.
